My Draft Letter
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: what if ponyboy goes to war? how will the gang react? will he go to war? will he make it out alive? or will he come home dead? and johnny and dallas are alive
1. Chapter 1

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

I walked in the house from school to find no one home yet. So I guess I will get the mail. I opened the mailbox and walked to the kitchen. _Junk mail bills junk mail ads bills draft letter bills._ Wait what! Draft letter! I looked at it with disbelief and looked at who it was for. It said:

_To: Mr. Ponyboy M. Curtis_. Whoa whoa whoa! Me? Oh no what is darry and soda going to say? What about two-bit, dally, Johnny, and Steve. Please let this be a joke. Please. I sat on the floor crying my eyes out. I know what you're thinking greasers don't cry, but if you're about to go away from your brothers and friends I think you can cry.

**Sodapop's P.O.V.**

Darry, Steve, dally, two-bit, Johnny, and I walked in to hear crying from the kitchen. We all looked at each other worried and ran to the kitchen. There we found Ponyboy crying on the kitchen floor with a letter in his hands. I walked up to him and sat down rubbing his back to calm him down. When he finally calmed down I looked up to see the gang sitting on the floor with us. I finally asked the question we all wanted to know. "What's the letter pony …?" "M-m-my draft l-l-letter" he said during sobs.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

Steve, two-bit, darry, Johnny, dally, and sodapop stared at Ponyboy with sadness and worry. "Are you serious kid? You're not joking right? I mean come on this has to be a sick joke." Ponyboy shook his head no.


	2. Chapter 2

**3****rd**** person P.O.V**

It was a depressing day in the Curtis house. The youngest of the gang, Ponyboy, was going to war today. Ponyboy's bags were at the door waiting to be put in the car while the whole gang was sitting in the kitchen scratch that Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-bit, and Johnny were sitting at the kitchen table, darry was cooking break feast, and Dally and Steve were leaning against the wall. It was exactly 9:30 in the morning and Ponyboy only had a half an hour left to stay home. You see Pony had to be at headquarters at 10:00 because he had to sign in and get his uniform and see when he gets shipped off to start his training. Ponyboy finished his eggs and cake and looked at the clock. It read 9:50. "_Guys! Its 9:50 we have to go."_ The gang looked at the clock and got up and walked out the door. Ponyboy picked up his bags and walked out but before doing that he took one last look at the house. He then realized he might not be coming back home, see the gang's faces again, or even eat chocolate cake for break feast again. Then Sodapop walked in, put his hand on Pony's shoulder and said "_Come on Pone you don't want to be late." "Alright I'm coming."_ They both walked out of the house and went into the old ford filled with the gang.

A few minutes later the old ford pick-up truck drove onto a rocky drive way of a building with a sign saying: _**Tulsa war headquarters all drafted soldiers go into the back door to sign in! **_

Ponyboy was the first out of the truck and headed for the bed of the truck which had his bags. He picked up his bags and headed to the back door with the gang on his heels. He reached the back door and walked in with confidence on his face. He walked up to the desk and a tall women with make-up all over her face said, _"Name please?" "Ponyboy Michael Curtis ma'am." _She looked at her list until she found his name and highlighted it and said, _"Ah here you are, here is your uniform and the bathroom_ _is down the hall and the first door on the left, and say goodbye to your friends because you're getting shipped off in exactly 10 minutes." "Bye guys I'll see you soon." _Soda walked up to his little brother and hugged him like he was his lifeline and said, _"You write to us every day ya hear?" "Ya I hear ya and I promise I will write every day." _The Two-bit walked up to the youngest gang member and said to him, _"You write to us and come back alive ya dig?" "Ya I dig" _then Dally and Johnny went up to Ponyboy and hugged him saying, _"You come back to us kid, we'll miss you while you're gone." "I'll come home I promise guys." _Steve went up to Ponyboy and said, _"Bye kid, come back alive because I can't stand a broken Sodapop." _Lastly Darry went up to Ponyboy hugged him tight while saying, _"Please come home safe Pony Soda and I won't be able to handle it if something happens to you." "Don't worry Dar I'll use my head and will try to not get killed." _Then Ponyboy grabbed his uniform, waved to the gang and got dressed into his uniform.

**A/N: hey guys excuse me for my capitalization errors on my last chapter, but I think I covered all my errors on this chapter. I hope I wrote this chapter longer if not the next chapter will. If you want to know how old ponyboy is. He is 17 years old. Please no flames on this story. I'm only 13 and yes I do have some grammar errors so if you could atleast kindly tell me them without being mean, other than that be a nice day and please R&R this story and my other one: As I Lay Dying thanks!**

**XXXX**

**MK! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

As I walked down the hall I see the gang's faces disappear. I hurriedly got dressed and walked to the lady in the front desk. The gang was still here. Probably to tease me because I'm in my uniform. The lady interrupted my thoughts and said, _"Come on lad! _ _You're being_ _shipped off now. You don't want to be late!" "Bye ya'll I'll write when I get there I promise" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been a few hours and we finally made it to the training camp. I made a few friends. We promised to have each other's backs out there. I'm thinking I should write a letter to the gang. So I toke a piece of paper and a pen and started writing:

_Dear Darry, Soda, Two-bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny,_

_I just got here a few hours ago. It was a long plane ride from Tulsa. I made a few friends though. Their names are: Mark, Mike, Chris, Dan, and Tom. They are really fun to hang with at training camp. It was really funny how we met. I was just going on the plane and I was looking for my seat. It actually had 6 seats in it. Isn't that weird? But I found it and went to the window seat. Then the guys I mentioned came up and were like I thought we called the window seat. I laughed and said sorry pal didn't know. My names Pony boy what's yours? My names Michael, but call me Mike, this is my gang Dan, Tom, Mark, and Chris. Want to be buddies during this? I asked. The gang looked at each other and said sure why not. That's how all 6 of us became friends. We all have each other's backs out in war and for getting extra pudding cups at supper. I am now called soldier, Curtis or just Ponyboy. So enough about me how are ya'll? Oh I have to go. The sergeant is calling my friends and I. He just came to tell us we are getting shipped off to Vietnam in 2 weeks. _

_Write soon,_

_Soldier Ponyboy Michael Curtis._

_**A/N: hey again I just felt like uploading again today b/c I just had a lot of ideas in my mind and I didn't want to lose them all. Please R&R Thanks!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxx**_

_**MK! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

It was a few minutes later when I heard someone calling my name_. "CURTIS! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE IT'S ALMOST SUPPER!"_ I knew that voice. It was Mark calling me. I walked out of the bedrooms we have and walked to where I heard the voice. _"There you are! I thought we were going to have to call a search party for you! Here I swiped you a pudding cup from the kitchen." "Ha ha very funny Mark oh and thanks!" "What were you doing anyway?" "I was writing a letter for home. Why?" "Umm because Sargent said we were getting shipped off tomorrow because it's getting really bad out there. They said they were going to draft more people. But they said they only draft one person in each family so don't worry."_ I guess he saw my expression of worry and scared by what he said. Well thank God they're not going to draft Soda or Darry.

**Xxxxxxx**

Before I got in the plane we all got our letters from back home. I got mine finally! It said:

_Dear Soldier Ponyboy Michael Curtis, _**(A/N: this letter is in sections first is Soda then Darry then Two-bit then Johnny then Steve then Dally.)**

_Pony, I miss you something awful. We all do. How are you doing? We heard they're drafting more people because it's bad. I hope you're not going there yet. Please to get too badly hurt. Please try not to get yourself killed. I hope you are alright in training camp. Your friends sound nice. Please keep that promise of you guys having each other's backs out in war. Come back home soon, Sodapop_

_Ponyboy are you alright in training camp? Are you and your new friends really going that soon? I hope you can get delayed and stay at camp a little while longer so you can get stronger. Please use your head out there and not daydream. We don't want a call saying you're daydreaming and got yourself klled. We miss you. Please come home safe and sound, Darry_

_Hey young grease head how are ya? I hope you're doing fine. We miss you and yes that is including Stevie boy. We better not get a call saying you died and that crap. I miss watching mickey mouse with you and playing poker even though I always win. I hope you come back to us soon, Two-bit_

_Pone, how are you? I miss you something awful. You gave us all a scare for leaving in two weeks. Darry and Soda almost went to training camp to drag you home. I wish they did. The socs are leaving us alone for once. I hope you're doing alright buddy please come home to watch a movie with me and Dal. Your buddy, Johnny_

_You better come home kid. Sodapop and Darry are worried sick. They want to be in your spot right now so they could keep you home. Sodapop and Darry are working a lot of hours so they weren't in the house much. Steve_

_Kid, you better come home to us. We all miss you something awful. We want you home soon. Are thay really making you go to war in 2 weeks? You better come out alive. When you get home me, you and johnnycakes are going to see a movie together. See ya later kid, Dally_

We all were allowed to call home to tell our families were leaving to war. It was my turn to call. I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang 2 times until Dally answered. _"Hello?" "Dally it's me Ponyboy." "PONYBOY! Hold on alright?" "yeah but hurry up I got to leave soon." _Then I heard some background talking. This is all I heard:

"Yo, listen up I got someone special on the phone to talk to ya'll." Then I heard every one say "Who is so special to interrupt our poker game?" "It's Soldier Ponyboy Michael Curtis." Stated Dally. "WHAT!" Then I heard the phone shuffle, some muffled voices and shouts. "Pony, you're currently on speaker phone with Dally, Sodapop, Darry, Steve, Johnny and I." Said Two-bit "Hey guys I don't have long to talk. My friend just told me yesterday right when I finished the letter that we were getting shipped off sooner than we expected" Sodapop spoke up and said, "When pone?" "in exactly 5 minutes. We were allowed to call home if we were shipped off today." "WHAT!" they all yelled exploding my eardrums. "CURTIS COME ON WERE LEAVING!" yelled my Sargent "Ok I'm coming!" I yelled back "I have to go bye guys! I'll write soon. Then I hung up and headed for the plane_. Man is this going to be a long plane ride or what_. I thought as I sat down

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later we were landing but I saw fighting out my window and men falling on the dirt ground. Our Sargent, Sargent Walkings stood up and said, "Men get in a line and I will hand you a dagger extra bullets and a rifle. Your rifle is your friend. Use it well, don't get killed and stay with your friends." Then he started handing out the items.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: my 3****rd**** chapter today on this story! I feel accomplished! *a series of clapping in the background* thank you thank you very much! I hope you guys like this chapter this is last chapter I'm uploading tonight. Please R&R. and check out my other story: As I Lay Dying. My friend and I wrote that one. This one is all mine Mmwahaha ;) please review I want opinions and no flames plz.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MK**


	5. Chapter 5

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!~

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

We all got out of the plane when we had our rifles, daggers, and extra bullets. I got out and began shooting with Mark and Chris while Mike, Dan, and Tom were fighting on the other side. Bullets were flying everywhere. It wasn't easy to dodge but I didn't get hit yet. Oh please do jinx it. I saw Chris fall to the ground and ran to him. I ripped a piece of cloth out of my bag and dabbed Chris's wounded arm. Then suddenly I felt two stabs of piercing pain in my back. My uniform started to get damp. I reached my hand to my back to see what was wet. I took my hand back and it was drenched in blood. Chris looked up to see why I stopped helping him and saw me staring at my bloody hand. "Oh My God Pony, are you alright?" he said worried. I suddenly felt I was floating in the clouds and closed my eyes. **(A/N: I wanted to stop here it was so tempting but I felt that it was short so I'm going to keep going.) **

**3rd person P.O.V**

Ponyboy was immediately rushed into the hospital as well as Chris. The U.S. military decided to call his brothers. They dialed the number in Ponyboy's emergency numbers. It rang 1 time until Two-bit answered. "Curtis residence Two-bit speaking how may I help you?" "Hello this is the U.S. army Sargent Walkings speaking can I talk to Mr. Darrel Curtis or Mr. Sodapop Cutis this is about their brother Ponyboy." "Oh hold on sir." He put the phone down and the whole gang looked up at him "Who was that and why did you say hold on sir?" Johnny asked. "It was Sargent Walkings from the U.S. army asking for Darry and Soda." The whole gang looked at him and ran to the phone. Darry got there first and put the call on speaker, "Hello Sargent Walkings this is Darrel Curtis speaking what is it you would like to tell me?" the whole gang is listening to this conversation if it concerns Ponyboy. "Hello Darrel I am very sorry but your brother Ponyboy Cutis has been shot twice in the back while helping a friend, and he might not make it." "NO no no no you're kidding me right h-he can't die n-not now." "I'm very sorry sir." "Let my friends and I talk to him please." "Ok hold on Darrel and friends." Then the phone shuffled and the gang heard a door open and beeping noises. They heard some people talking in the background. This is what they heard: "Soldier we have some people who want to talk to you." "Hold on Sarg. I'm doing something." "SOLDIER PONYBOY CURTIS ANSWER THE DANG PHONE! AND STOP EATING MY PUDDING CUPS!" "Yeah, yeah whatever." Then the phone shuffled again and a weak voice answered, "Hello?" "Pony, what happened?" asked Soda "I got my rifle, dagger and extra bullets and headed to the battle zone, i-I was fighting the enemies with Mark and Chris while the others were on the other side. W-we were doing fine. Bullets were flying everywhere, but we didn't get hit yet. I was shooting this one guy that was trying to steal an extra bullet. Until I heard Chris screams of pain and fell. I ran to him and started helping him, but I wasn't very careful. Someone shot ne twice in the back without warning. I'm so sorry." "Aw Pone are you alright? Are they going to send you home?" "They said no because it's getting pretty bad out there." The gang all yelled, "WHAT!"

A/N: hey guys. I would've written more but I didn't know what to do to ponyboy. Should I let him die or should he be alive? Your choice. Please R&R. if you have any ideas on this please don't hesitate to tell. Thanks!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

MK ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys it's the on and only mk ;). I have put up a pol for my draft letter I need a choice if pony should die or not. Answer the poll and I will update soon thanks!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

MK


	7. Chapter 7

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders please no flames I only do this for fun!~

Ponyboy P.O.V

After I hung up the phone with the gang the doctor came in and gave me a drug to knock me out. When I woke up a little while after and saw the doctor come in. he looked at me surprised and said, "Wow soldier you have healed very quick. You may go back and fight if you wish." I beamed and said my thanks and left with my bag, extra bullets, my dagger and rifle. I found my other gang and walked towards them. "Hey guys I'm back!" they turned their heads and smiled "Hey Pony! Sarg. Is looking for you." I nodded and looked for Sarg. When I found him I tapped him on the shoulder and waited to see why I was wanted. He turned smiled and said, "would you like to go home for a little while to heal, but you must come back in three moths got it? " "Yes Sir" "Good your plane leaves in a few minutes get packed and call your family." "Yes Sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got packed and headed for the phone. It rung 4 times until Soda answered he sounded sad. "Hello?" "Sodapop what's wrong?" "It's nothing Steve it's just Ponyboy isn't coming home and I don't want him to get hurt." "Um Soda this is Ponyboy." "PONYBOY!" "Hey Sodapop get the gang I have to tell you guys something." "Ok hold on Pone!" The phone shuffled and I heard voices then the phone shuffled again. "Hey Pone you're on speaker phone with Johnny, Two-bit, Dally, Darry, Steve and myself." "Hey guys guess what." "What Pone" "IM COMING HOME!" "You are?" "Ya my plane leaves in a few minutes, but I can only stay for three months so I can heal." "When are you getting to Tulsa?" "In a few hours." "Alright Pony we'll see you soon." "Ok bye!" I hung up and walked out to the plane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the plane landed I walked out nad grabbed my stuff. I was allowed to bring my rifle and dagger! I looked around saw the gang wasn't here and walked toward my house. I saw the old ford pick-up truck iguess they were still here. I walked up the porch as quietly as I could so I could surprise them. I looked in the window and saw Darry in his arm chair, Soda and Steve arm wrestling, and Dally, Johnny, and Two-bit playing poker. I walked in my dog tags still on put my bags down quietly and looked at them. They didn't even hear me. I walked in the kitchen looked in the icebox and saw we were out of chocolate cake. I screamed as loud as I could, "WERE OUT OF CAKE!" The gangs' head's whipped to where the screaming came from and their mouths dropped. I wished I had a camera because their faces were priceless. "Ponyboy!" they ran to me and hugged me tightly even Steve hugged me.

A/N: hey guys this is a short update, but atleast I updated right? So I kept pony alive obviously,but I will do something later in the story. I hope this is a good chapter and please keep up with the reviews ;).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MK! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! And please no flames!~

Ponyboy P.O.V

Three months have gone by too quick. Tomorrow morning I have to go back to 'Nam. I walked in the living room rubbing the sleep out of my eyes seeing the gang playing poker. Two-bit looked up and said, "Hey Pone, wanna play?" "No thanks maybe later. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." Darry looked up from his hand and said, "Ok Pone don't be out too late ya dig?" "Ya I dig. Bye guys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got home to see the gang still playing poker. "Hey guys have you been playing all day?" Steve looked up and replied, "Yep pretty much kid." "I'm going to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow." "Why kid?" That was from Two-bit. "Because I have to go to 'Nam tomorrow remember?" "Oh."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got up at 8:30 this morning so I could have break feast and go to HQ on time. I saw the gang STILL playing poker. "Is that game addicting or what guys? Have you been playing all night?" Two-bit looked up and saw my outfit and his eyes widened. The gang saw his face and turned to see why he was looking like that. They followed his gaze and their eyes widened as well. Soda got up and stumbled over to me. "P-pony are you going to HQ now?" "Yes they have break feast there." Ok I guess I lied a teeny bit. I'll just eat on the plane I thought. I grabbed my bags and dog tags and headed for the door. The gang followed right after. I was walking this time because it's not that far from here and plus I need the exercise. "PONY! Where are you going?" Johnny yelled. I turned to see the gang and said, "I'm going to HQ like I said. I have to be there earlier than last time." Then I turned back and started walking again with the gang on my heels. I walked a little while longer until I saw the sign I saw the last time I was here. It said: _**Tulsa war headquarters all drafted soldiers go into the back door to sign in!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang walked in with me to find I was already signing in. the same lady with all make-up on her face was at the front desk. "Soldier Ponyboy Michael Curtis ma'am" "Welcome back soldier! Get in the jeep or you will be late!" "Thank You." I walked out of the room and into the parking lot seeing the camouflage jeep in the middle. I put my bags in the bed of the jeep and got inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd Person P.O.V

The gang saw Ponyboy get in the jeep without saying a word. The gang felt guilty of not paying attention to him. They just sat at the table playing poker every day. Ponyboy was glad to go back to 'Nam because of the excitement. The jeep roared and groaned until it started pulling out of the parking lot.

The gang watched as the jeep got smaller and smaller. When the jeep was not seen any more they headed for the Curtis house. When they reached the house they walked in and sat down at the table. Steve picked up the cards and started shuffling them. When he shuffled them he dealt them to the gang while humming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ponyboy P.O.V

It took a few hours to get to Tulsa to 'Nam. When I got there it was the same scene as the first time I was coming here. Men were falling to the ground, bullets flying everywhere, Guns dropping, daggers stabbing, and blood dripping and flowing. Oh this will be fun! I thought and headed out to the battle zone.

I was looking for the other gang while watching my back for any sneak attacks. I was lucky this time. I found them and started helping them. We were shooting like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly we were being pulled farther in the woods away from the rest of our troops. It was just Mike, Mark, Dan, Chris, Tom, I and our enemies.

We each got our own guy to handle. I had a buff looking guy with brown hair and a tall build; this wasn't going to be easy. It was a little bit later and my guy ran off. What a coward for a tough build. Then suddenly I saw the others leave and forgetting me while my guy came back and tackled me to the ground with a dagger inches away from my neck. I wanted to scream but that would just bring joy to the enemy. Then I got a blow to my head and fell. I was blacking out. The last thing I saw was the guy and others were tying me up.

A/N: ooo a cliffy! Haha. I love writing this story. I hope you guys have fun reading it. I like to feel my characters emotions and try to make things realistic. I will update soon but for now please R&R. keep up with the reviews thanks!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

MK! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders. Please no flames!~

Ponyboy P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in a jail-like room. I looked around and saw my rifle and bag outside the door. I tried to get up to realize I've been tied up. I tried for hours to get free but it was no use. Where is my other gang I thought. I really need help. I looked up to see the buff looking guy standing in front of me with a crooked smile on his face. He untied me and slapped me in the face so hard I think I have a temporary tattoo. I kept getting slugged by him numerous times. He kept hitting me then taking a drink out of his beer bottle. So much for a good build I thought or atleast I think I tought. "What did you say to me?" he growled then started slugging me again. When he was finished hitting me he hauled me to my feet by my armpits and held up his beer bottle, held it over my head, and turned it upside down, pouring it on me. I now smell like beer great.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N hey guys I have bad and I mean bad writers block right now I need ideas. That's why the last chapters have been short. Sorry! R&R pm me ideas thanks

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

MK


	10. Chapter 10

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders. Please no flames. ~

Ponyboy P.O.V

I have been here what seems like weeks. I asked what the date was. They told me I didn't need to know what day it was I was never getting out of here. An older lady came into the cell and was cleaning my cuts and bruises. I asked her what the date was. She said it was September 13, 1968. I've been here for a whole year! I tried to untie these knots again. This time I got lose but pretended to be tied up because the buff looking guy came back. He had a gun with him. he aimed it at me. I heard him pull the trigger. I felt a pain in my shoulder. I started blacking out. Going in and out of consciousness I saw my vision getting blurrier by the second. The last thing I remember was that I saw my troops come in and help me up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd P.O.V (back in Tulsa)

The gang sat at the table playing poker, having beers, eating cake and smoking cancer sticks that is until the doorbell rang. Everybody froze. Every time the doorbell rings something bad happens. Darry got up slowly followed by Sodapop then the rest of the gang on their heels. Darry opened the door slowly and stood frozen in shock. Two-bit opened the door fully and his eyes widened. What was seen was not a good sign. What stood in front of them were two troops from the U.S. military. **(A/N: I wanted to stop here but I have a few ideas so I'm going to keep going.)** "Hello are you Sodapop and Darrel Curtis?" one of the soldiers asked. "Y-yes I'm D-Darrel." The gang including Soda went in the kitchen and started playing poker knowing that Darry wants to be alone with the troops.

Meanwhile with darry and the troops….

"I'm very sorry but your brother Soldier Curtis has been missing in action for a year." The other soldier spoke up saying, "If we find him we will give you a call but it is almost impossible to find him. I am very sorry." "Thank you goodbye gentlemen."

Darry walked back into the kitchen to tell the gang the information he was just told. "Guys he's not dead." There were whoops and shout of joy but they suddenly stopped when they saw Darry's expression. Sodapop spoke up and said, "What's wrong dare?" "He's MIA." The gang looked confused. Darry saw this and explained. "MIA means he is missing in action. They say he was missing for a year and its impossible to find him after a year."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: hey guys I'm back! ;) I still have writers block but I'm still trying to get a chapter done. I'm sorry this chapter is short but I couldn't find any other ideas. I still need ideas if you have any. Please don't hesitate to tell me your ideas. Please R&R. keep up with those reviews! Until next time…. See Ya!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MK! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Please no flames! ~

Ponyboy P.O.V

I woke up still in this blasted chair. I guess I dreamed of my troops saving me. I was still untied though. The buff guy came in and held a gun up to me. He pointed it at me and walked forward slowly. He shot it but it missed me. He thought it hit me so I pretended to be shot. I groaned in "pain". He laughed and came closer to me. He was nose to nose to me checking if I was dying. I opened my eyes and tackled him to the ground. I picked the gun up and shot him in the temple, grabbed my stuff and made a run for it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was out of that cell finally! I looked around if the area was clear to leave. _Incoming _I thought. 4 men in enemy uniforms came from opposite directions. I fought each of them so easily they fell to the ground when I touched them. I walked out of the door and into the blazing heat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was now reaching the U.S. military base. It felt good to cross over. I walked until I found everyone eating. "Hey Guys Miss Me? Everyone turned their heads to see where the voice came from. I heard cheers and whoops and also yells for joy. I smiled at the thought of being back here. The gang came over to me and patted me on the back. "Welcome home soldier." Mark said. I smiled and said my thanks. The Sarg. Came over to us and said welcome back soldier I hope you are ready to fight with us." "Yes sir, I am most certainlt ready to fight with ya'll." "That's good to hear soldier your brothers are very worried would you like to call them?" Of course I did! "Can I sir?" "Of course", He said while leading me to the phone, "Take as long as you need." Then he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dialed the number in the phone that I haven't in a while. The phone rung once and a worried voice answered the phone. "Hello Sarg. Walkings this is Darrel. Do you have any news on my brother?" I imitated his voice. "Why yes we did Mr. Superman he is talking to you right this very second."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: hey guys another chapter down a few more to go. ;( how was this chapter? I know it was short but I atleast got something with this writers block. Am I right? So I hope you guys like it and I'll update soon! Please R&R . don't hesitate to tell me ideas! Thanks! Bye! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Please no flames! ~**

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

"P-Ponyboy?" Darry stuttered probably shocked I called him from being MIA for a year.

"Hey Dare miss my beautiful voice?" I said

"Oh Pone we missed you so much! Where were you all this time?"

"I was captured by some guy on the other side."

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No no I'm fine. They didn't hurt me too bad."

"Are you coming home?"

"I don't think so Dar, sorry."

"It's ok Pone. Oh do ya wanna talk to the gang?"

"Um sure. Wait don't tell them it's me. Tell them I'm some U.S. military dude."

"Alright hold on."

(Meanwhile off the phone.)

"Hey Dar, who was that?" Soda asked curious in his voice.

"It's some military troop. He wants to talk to you gys."

"Err ok then." He said and reached to the phone.

(Back to the phone call)

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Sodapop Patrick Curtis. My name is soldier Lunenburg I am here to tell you something about your brother Ponyboy Curtis."

"Hello soldier Lunenburg what about my brother?"

"I wanted to tell you that he is speaking to you right this very minute."

"PONYBOY WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Well hello to you to Mrs. Sunshine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: hey guys Mk here! Im so sorry this chapter is so short. Its just I have little ideas for this story. I have some but very little. Im thinking of a new story and maybe deleting the following stories:**

**My Draft Letter**

**Damned Socials**

**Lost Dreamer **

**If you have any ideas or if you do not want me to delete any of these please tell me thanks and I'm so sorry! **


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Please no flames! ~**

**Ponyboy P.O.V**

"Pony! That's not funny! Where have you been?" asked Soda

"I have been captured for a year in a jail cell. How about you?"

"PONE! That's not funny either!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"So how are you and the gang?"

"We've been ok but since you were MIA we've been a mess."

"Well don't worry. I'll be home soon/"

"REALLY?"

"I don't now maybe." I answered truthfully

"CURTIS!" yelled my Sarg.

"Hold on Soda I'll be right back."

"But Pone-"

"I said I'll be right back!" I snapped

I kind of feel bad for snapping at Soda like that, but he was annoying me.i walked over to my Sarg. to see what he wanted.

"Yeah Sarg?"

"Curtis how would you like to be First Lieutenant?"

"I would love that sir."

"Well good I will let you speak to your family."

"Thank you sir." Then I walked back to the phone.

"Hey Soda guess what?'

"What Pone?"

"I got made a First Lieutenant."

"Oh My Gosh are you serious Pone?"

"Ya my Sgt. Just told me I will be a First Lieutenant."

"That is great Pon." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Aw don't worry I'll still write to ya'll ok?"

"Ya ok bye Pone."

"Bye Pepsi-Cola"

_Click_

**A/N: hey guys I'm back again! Well I know this chapter isn't really long but I updated at least right? Vwell I guess I might not delete it. I still have no clue. But it would help me a lot If you guys review and give me I deas. Thanks to who review to me! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Please no flames! ~

Ponyboy P.O.V

It has been a few weeks since that call. I guess I should write a letter back home. No I shouldn't they wouldn't even care they'll probably be playing poker. No I should they might want to hear from me. Oh look at me I'm fighting with myself. Ok I guess I'll write them.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing:

_Dear Darry, Soda, Two-bit, Dally, Johnny, and Steve,_

_I'm sorry I haven't wrote to ya'll it's just been really busy down here. How are you all? Me? I'm fine I guess. Last night one of our other squads got ambushed. We're all scared we might get ambushed. I heard one of the guys got killed. I hope we get out of here soon. I miss ya'll. You wouldn't believe how hot it is right now, I'm sweating like a pig. Oops it's time for lights out. I have to go. Hope I come home soon. Write back. _

_-First Lieutenant Ponyboy Curtis_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up I heard screaming and shouts. I got out of my 'bed' and walked to where the shouting came from. WE WERE BEING AMBUSHED! I quickly ran to get my rifle and dagger and my bag and headed to the others.

When I got there we all started shooting at everything we saw in sight. No one is going to get killed tonight except the gooks. While I shot a gook I heard a familiar scream. _It was Chris._ Please don't tell me he got shot again.

I ran to him quickly and I didn't like what I saw. He was in his own pool of blood with a bullet hole in his head. _He's dead. _I thought. "Guys", I called my gang, "Chris is dead." they looked and Mike got pissed. "WHO KILLED MY BROTHER?" he asked in rage. I shrugged and said,"I don't know Mike I just don't know."

The ambush was over. "It looks like we won!" I said "We better have Curtis." Said Mike. I felt bad for Mike. His brother keeps getting shot, and now he's dead. Poor kid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a week and I haven't gotten my letter from the gang yet. Maybe they didn't care about me anymore. You know what? I'm not going to stand this anymore. They don't care about me? Good. Then they won't miss me when I get shot in the head.

I slowly lifted the gun to my temple about to pull the trigger when a voice startled me. "Curtis what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to kill myself Mike. My family doesn't care about me. Why should I live if they don't care?"

That stumped him.

"Curtis you know they care about you. maybe their letter was too long so they had to shorten it."

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go kick some gook ass."

"Ok let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked out into the battle field and waited for the first bullet to fly in the air to start. I saw the first bullet fly and started shooting. Then I realized a gook started shooting at me. At first I dodged them. Then I realized that I could make it look like I got killed in action.

I stopped dodging them and started getting hit with them. Then one bullet went through my skull and I fell into a peaceful darkness. _Finally I am free from this world_ I thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd person P.O.V

Two men in United States military uniforms walked up to the Curtis house. They knocked on the door softly. Darry answered the door and let them in. The gang was confused that two men were here carrying a package. Then one of them spoke.

**A/N: Hey guys! You probably hate me that I stopped right there. But I had too it was too tempting. I finally made a long chapter! Woo hoo! Aren't you soo happy? I AM! Well here is the sad part. This story is coming to an end the next chapter will be the last. But wait! There is more! Lol I felt like a person selling something haha! But the happy thing is I might make a new story about Pony going to New York after Johnny and Dally died. The other awesome part is that I might make a sequel to this story. Isn't that great! Well have a nice day/night! Please R&R thanks!**

**~ Mk aka sugarcrazed**


	15. Chapter 15

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Please no flames! ~

3rd Person P.O.V

The older looking military troop spoke up and said, "We are very sorry your brother First Lieutenant Ponyboy Curtis was killed in action yesterday morning by a bullet wound in the head."

That was all it took to get Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr. to break. Sodapop looked lost and depressed and just broke down into tears when he figured out he won't see his little brother again. He won't be in his bed anymore. He won't bring his report card to him and Darry to see our proud faces. He won't have a future and get out of Tulsa like he was supposed to. He wasn't going to open his green-grey orbs of color they call eyes again.

Then Sodapop got angry that his brother was gone and shouted at the troops saying, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF HE WASN'T DRAFTED HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" the troops looked stunned but the one who spoke earlier replied calmly saying, "We are very sorry sir. This wasn't supposed to happen, but that's war for you. We must leave now. Sorry again for your loss."

They left just like that. They left the gang to sob and weep over their youngest gang member.

**A/N: thank you guys for being such amazing reviewers! I always thought this story was going to go nowhere. But now I have 15 chapters! So I want to thank all of you for pushing me on when I had oubt on this story! I will hope to make a sequel and for you guys to see! Thanks again! Bye!**

**~Mk aka sugarcrazed**


	16. update for new ending!

My Draft Letter update! Woo! Guess what readers? I am making a alternative ending for this story! But here is the best part. I am keeping pony alive this time! But I am not sure about Chris though. He still might die… any who come on my profile and read the alternating ending it is called: letter draft my.

It is my draft letter but reversed. Kind of. But read it and review it to tell me if I shall continue.

Thanks lovely readers!

~Mk


End file.
